


Free Afternoon

by LadyLazarus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Gentle Derek, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, alone time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1509488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLazarus/pseuds/LadyLazarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek realizes he has time alone. And he decides that the best way to spend it would be for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> There was a post that had tags about Derek fingering himself for no one but himself but I can't find! It was the inspo though, so if you know it can ya link me? Thanks!!!

He wasn’t sure when it happened, when everything seemed to taper off until it ceased completely. It seemed like yesterday they were dealing with stray omegas and various monsters. But when he thought about it, Derek couldn’t remember the last time he’d gotten a call from Scott about trouble in Beacon Hills. He didn’t know what day they stopped having to deal with intrusions into their territory, only that they finally quit.

Somehow he’d been able to pass the days recently without thinking about danger, without being hyper vigilant as he walked down the street. As he walked down the sidewalk, he paused in taking a step. When did the kink in his shoulder go away? When was the last time he felt like he had to crack his neck? When did his legs stop feeling so tight?

He smiled.

On impulse, he pulled open the door to the florist to his right and walked in, inhaling the sweet pungency of the blossoms. His mom used to always have a few bouquets around the house, and if he were being honest with himself, his place could use some color. After a short perusal, he ended up selecting an assortment of daisies and lilies. He left feeling a little brighter, driving home with bright slices of sunlight slipping through the branches of the trees.

Realizing how free he felt definitely put a new filter on the world for him. His books weren’t lying scattered all over the tables and counters, his kitchen sink was empty, his bed was made and he’d just done the sheets a few days earlier. Everything was ordered and in its place, and he wasn’t sure he ever noticed that he’d found the time at last to do all that. So he walked up to the glass block window and set the vase of flowers down, fluffing out the stems and tossing away the plastic film.

It was only one in the afternoon on a Wednesday. Everyone else would still be in school for the next couple of hours at least, plus time to practice whatever sport coach was forcing onto them at the time. What to do when you have hours to kill?

Derek glanced up at the stairs toward his bedroom, smirking. He pulled off his jacket and tossed it onto the table near the window before climbing the spiral steps, trailing a hand along the rail. As he pushed open the door to his master suite, he tugged the cotton v-neck he’d been wearing over his head. He pulled open the top dresser drawer and retrieved a bottle of lube.

Lying back on the bed, Derek ran his hands over his bare chest, closing his eyes. He pictured nothing but the colorful sensation of his own electric nerves under his touch. Leaving the bottle of lube at his side, he unbuttoned the fly of jeans slowly, teasing a thumb under his waistband and arching his hips up in the air as he slipped the denim off his ass. He kicked them the rest of the way off and pinched at his left nipple as he felt the skin of his thighs under a rough hand.

Derek smiled, concentrating on working himself up to the rhythm of the soft clack of his ceiling fan. As the soft air brushed over his now hardened nipples, he tucked his fingers into the elastic of his underwear, feeling them tighten as he got harder. He tugged them off, stretching the long lines of his body against the softness of his jersey sheets. He opened his eyes, deciding, and twisted himself so his feet were resting against his headboard and his knees were bent up above him. Derek took one of his pillows and shoved it under the small of his back so his ass was elevated a little more in the air. He searched behind himself for the bottle of lube and, finding it, grinned as he shut his eyes again.

He opened up the mostly unused bottle and squirted some into his hand. He stroked his cock slowly, working until it was red and hard. He let go of himself to cup his balls, rolling them between his fingers and his palm. When he felt his hand get a little tacky, he added more lube, feeling the cold liquid drip down toward his hole. He chased it with a couple fingers, just feeling the slick of them teasing the sensitive skin around his hole.

He didn’t even need to picture anything. This was for him. The way his body responded to his touch was for him and so was the hungry need building in his gut to be opened up by those two fingers circling him. He added a little more lube and pushed in one finger slowly but deliberately, reveling in the tightness and the warmth that enclosed his finger. He pushed in, rocking his wrist a little to loosen up the ring of muscle that clamped around his knuckle.

After a little bit, he felt loose enough to add a second finger. Shit, he hadn’t done this in a while. His fingers slipped against each other, brushed against his prostate and pulled back before sinking back in. As he fucked himself on his fingers, he ran his free hand over his stomach, clenching at the muscles that tensed when he shoved back on his knuckles. He grabbed at his bicep, feeling the taut muscle work his hole open for a third finger. He twisted his nipple gently, stopping only to wet his thumb and forefinger with his tongue before returning to massage the hardened nub of flesh.

The air from the fan ghosted over his body, chilling his nipple from the spit and his cock from the lube. He turned his head, brushing a hand through his hair, letting his nails scrape over his scalp. He added more lube and a third finger, flexing his the muscles of his ass against his the fingers that started to deliberately brush against his prostate.

Derek allowed a hand to creep down his stomach to his neglected cock, swiping a gentle thumb over the head. He swirled the drop of precum around the head and then down the shaft of his cock, taking it fully in his hand and stroking it lazily. He could feel himself building up to an orgasm. Honestly he was surprised he was lasting this long, having not masturbated in months besides a few quick pulls in the shower. He started to finger himself more quickly, rhythmically, drawing his fingers firmly across his prostate and squeezing his cock against the overwhelming pleasure of it all.

He groaned, lip caught between his teeth as he gave up holding on and let the erratic sensation of fucking himself take over, desperately tugging at his cock and shuddering when his fingers pushed in deeper than he’d meant to go. At last, Derek whimper as his hand froze, come spurting out in a thick stream, across his cheek, the corner of his mouth, the hollow of his neck, his chest. He scissored his fingers and started to jack his cock again, feeling more come cover his stomach.

Derek sighed, pulling out his fingers and pulling his legs down. He opened his eyes and surveyed himself, wrecked and fucked out on his bed, covered in thick drops of come. The air chilled them, drying them out a little. He got up, stepping into the bathroom and wet a towel, cleaning up his come and his ass. He washed his hands and went back into the room, stripping the top sheet and the pillowcase that had gotten dirty. He put the bottle of lube away and laid down to take a nap.

~*~

Derek woke up to his phone ringing. He leaned over the bed and dug his cell out of his jeans pocket. Scott.

“What’s up?”

“Hey man! Stiles and I are getting pizza. Wanna come? We’re going to Roma’s.”

“I could eat.”

“Cool. See you in a bit, dude.” Derek hung up, swiping his clothes off his floor and redressing himself. He slipped on his jacket downstairs, checked his pockets for his wallet, keys and phone and left the loft.

The drive was nice. The sun was still out, but it wasn’t hot at all. The warmth felt good on his cheeks as he stepped out of his car at the restaurant. He spotted Scott and Stiles right away, sitting outside at a small bistro table.

“Yo Derek, you look good. Good day?” Scott smiled up, squinting into the sunlight behind Derek.

Derek smiled, sitting down, “Yeah. Pretty calm.” Stiles gave him a look, curious and then self-satisfied.

“You totally just jacked off dude. You totally have just-jacked-off-face.” Scott looked slightly embarrassed, but unfortunately too used to Stiles’ antics.

Derek leaned in close to Stiles to whisper in his ear, fully knowing Scott could hear, “Actually,” he began, hearing the way both Scott and Stiles’ hearts ticked up, “I _finger-fucked myself._ ”

It was maybe the first time Scott and Stiles had both been speechless. Derek didn't even spare them a glance, smirking to himself and trying to decide between pepperoni or sausage.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr as [ Poseypoops.](http://poseypoops.tumblr.com)


End file.
